


Captivity

by DamnLuciel



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, Blood, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gore, High School, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Rape, Rough Sex, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Yandere, male yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnLuciel/pseuds/DamnLuciel
Summary: You randomly meet Yandere-Kun (Ayato Aishi) and from that moment on your life slowly turns into a nightmare. Even if everythings seems fine at the beginning...





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm still alive :D
> 
> You probably expected a new chapter of my Undertale story ... but eh ... I had some ideas for another story.  
> So ... sorry? but don't worry, I will upload a new chapter there too, just need to finish it ^^
> 
> Aynway! This is my very first Yandere Simulator story and I hope you will enjoy it!  
> I still need to learn more about the characters, but I will give my best to represent them. Also, excuse my bad english. If you read this story, you need to deal with it :') .. hehe ... *crys*
> 
> In this story, there's no Yandere-Chan, but instead we have Yandere-Kun! and his name will be Ayato Aishi
> 
> reader infos:
> 
> (y/n) - your name , (f/n) - first name , (/l/n) - last name , (s/c) - skin colour , (e/c) - eye colour , (h/c) - hair colour , (h/l) - hair length , (f/f) - favourite flavor , (f/c) - favourite colour
> 
> The readers thoughts are always written in cursive

I was at the convenience store to buy all the things that my mom asked for. While I walked through the passages, I looked down at the shopping list that I was holding in my hands. _Looks like I have everything, except for one thing_. A smile spreaded across my lips as I thought about the candy shelf. Just as I was about to turn around, I bumped into someone and fell back on the floor. _Ouch!_

"Ah-...I'm sorry" , I whispered and looked up. Their was a boy standing in front of me. He had black, slightly tousled hair, very pale skin and wore a white shirt. His grey eyes seemed just as surprised as mine. I soon noticed that he was staring at me, which made me confused. I was about to say something, but he was faster.

"Oh no! T-That was my fault! I'm sorry!", he stuttered and hold out a hand for me. It's been a while since I saw a boy that nervous. It made me smile and I took his hand. "It's fine", I said and stood up. As soon as I was back on my own feet, he let go of me. I took my basket, which had luckily all the items still inside, and looked at him. He seemed to be approximately in my age, maybe one or two years younger. Maybe that's why he was so timid. _Cute_. "Thanks for helping me", I said in a polite manner and walked passed him. 

When I arrived home, I brought all the stuff to my mother, who was waiting for me in the kitchen. As she packed out everything, she noticed the cookie and gummibear packages. "You shouldn't eat so many candys. It's unhealthy", she sighed. I just chuckled and grabbed the cookies. "I know, but they are too tasty to resist!", and with that I walked back to my room. I went over to my laptop and started to play (favourite song) in medium volume. Otherwise my mother would complain about it. I sat down on my big, (f/c) chair and placed the cookies beside me. Time for some (your hobby) !

 

The next day was kinda depressing. It seemed like I had lost my phone yesterday, because I couldn't find it anywhere. I sighed and earned the attention of my father, who was driving me to school. "No need to be so sad, (y/n). I told you we gonna buy you a new phone", he said in a calm tone. That was something I loved about my father. He was always relaxed and quiet, no matter how bad the situation was. My mother on the other hand was a drama queen. I leaned back against the seat. "I know dad .. but I liked my old one. There are also some embarassing pictures on it .. so what if someone finds it?!", I started to panic again. My father just shrugged. "I'm sure that the person who finds it will give it to the police. Just wait", he said. I grumbled slightly. Just as I expected.

A few minutes later we arrived at the school. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the back seat. "Have fun", my father said. I just nodded and closed the door. When he drove away, I walked over to the schoolyard. A few students were already here. They were standing in small groups or just walking around and talked with each other. I still had some time left before school started and decided to sit down on a bench. It was then that I noticed someone beside me. I turned my head to the side, just to face two familiar looking eyes who looked confused at me. I blushed and slipped a bit to the side. "I'm sorry! I didn't saw y-...wait", I stopped apologizing as I saw who it was. I smiled and pointed at him. "You are the guy from the convenience store!". He still seemed a bit uncertain but nodded. "I didn't know that you go to this school too! which class are you in?", I asked. It took him a while to react, but then he finally opened his mouth. "1-1", he said. _So I was right, he was younger than me_. "I'm in 2-1, so I guess you can call me Senpai", I chuckled. That was originally meaned to be a joke, but as I said it, his eyes grow bigger and he looked at me like a child that opened his christmas presents. "Can I?", he suddenly asked. I hesitated at first but slowly nodded then. 

"S-Sure? I mean if you want-"

"Yes I want!", he quickly said. He seemed to notice that his reaction was kinda strange, so he coughed and calmed down. After that we sat there in silence. _Akward_. "Oh-!", the boy began so search for something in his pockets. After a few seconds, he held a phone in his hand and gave it to me. "I think this is yours". I looked surprised at the (f/c) phone and took it. "Yeah! I've searched everywhere! Where did you find it?", I asked and looked back in his eyes. He blushed slighty and scratched the back of his head. "It fell out of your pockets yesterday....and when I picked it up, you were already gone". I formed my mouth into an 'o' shape. That never happened to me before. "M-Maybe you have a hole in your jacket or something?" he said again. I nodded and put the phone in my bag. "Thank you for giving it back to me. I guess most people would have kept it and pretend that it was their own". I saw that he wanted to say something, but the bell interrupted him. I stood up and took my back, but suddenly I remembered something. "I didn't ask for your name!". He also stood up but avoided direct eye contact. "I'm Ayato Aishi". I smiled and took his hands in mine. He quickly turned his gaze to me and blushed. "And I'm (f/n) (l/n)", I said while shacking his hands. Than I let go of him and smiled. "See you soon, Yan-kun". I run to my classroom, leaving Ayato behind who's head was red as a tomato.

School was boring and taking way too long. Good that this is my last lesson. Shortly after that the bell rang, I instantly stood up, packed my things together and ran out of the classroom. _Freedoom!_. I grinned and rushed down the stairs, out of the building. As I reached the schoolyard, I stopped and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Other students walked past me and some looked at me as if I was a weirdo. _I don't care_. "Oi!", a deep voice suddenly yelled at me and made me flinch. When I looked back, I noticed who it was and smiled brightly. "Oso-kun!", I squeaked and run over. I didn't even wasted a second to jump at him and hug him with the tightest and most loving hug I could offer. He instantly blushed 50 shades of red and stumbled a few steps back, still holding me in his arms. "Be careful, idiot!", he grumbled and sounded a bit embarassed. I let go of him and sticked my tongue out. The only answer I received to this was a short 'tsk' and a pinch on my cheeks. 

Osano Najimi was my best friend. We've known each other since our childhood and even lived next door to each other. That was until two years ago, he and his parents moved away in the neighbours town. Of course we stayed in contact, but it was less than before since we couldn't see each other everyday. The more I was glad that I could see him at least in school from now on. He let go of me and I rubbed my now slighty red cheeks. "I didn't know you go to the Akademie High School?", I asked . It really was a bit confusing, because I couldn't understand why he would go to this school when he had three different schools in his town. Osano sighed and stepped beside me, as an order to walk. So we started to walk side by side. "I was kicked out", he said. I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth. It looked more dramatic than it should. "You-...why?", I asked. His glance became kinda annoyed as he remembered the past experiences. "Because some stupid asshole was trying to push me around all the time. Well, 'trying' is the right word in that case. All the other schools sucked so I decided to come back". I grimaced for a moment but then took his arm. "Well, I'm glad that you are here", I smiled sweet which made him blush again. He tried to move away from me, which of course failed since I held him tight in my grip. All the squirming and cursing probably looked funny from a strangers view. It also amused me and made me laugh. As soon as I laughed, Osano became more quiet and looked kinda dreamy at me. I didn't noticed his glance. I also didn't notice, that someone from far away was watching us the whole time.

When I arrived at home, I get rid of my shoes and quickly walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. My mother wasn't home, which means that she was probably drinking coffee with our neighbours again and my father was at work. I run up to my room and slammed the door open. _Finally!_. My (f/c) bag was thrown in the corner of the room and I sat down on my soft bed. I took a bite of my (f/f) bar and looked though my room. As I saw the jacket from yesterday, I remembered something. I stood up and walked over to the jacket. I checked both pockets, but noticed something shortly after. There was no hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
